Historias Cruzadas
by DracoDiggory92
Summary: en su séptimo año en Hogwarts, Dianne vive una de las experiencias mas intensas de su vida.[SLASH][CITRUS]


Historias Cruzadas

Bueno… quiero que sepan que este es mi primer fic y va dedicado plenamente a Patricia que la re quiero….

ADVERTENCIA: este relato contiene escenas de sexo explícito y de homosexualidad, no es apto para menores ni para personas que no acepten estos puntos

DISCLAIMER: ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES NOMBRADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING, OTROS SON INVENTOS MIOS

DEJEN REVIEWS

En fin los dejo con el fic

---------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo uno: Historias Cruzadas**

Dianne caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts, pensando en como había comenzado su año escolar…. Hacía tanto tiempo de eso…….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Flashback o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era la mañana del 1º de septiembre, Dianne Howling se proponía a subirse al auto de sus padres para ir a la estación de King's Cross, donde abordaría el tren hacia Hogwarts, y se reencontraría con sus amigos. Dianne era una chica alta, esbelta y con una espesa cabellera castaña, su rostro era pálido, pero infundía confianza en quien la mirara, ella era una chica de Ravenclaw, porque era inteligente y sagaz, sus padres eran muggles, pero no importaba, ya que sus amigos no se fijaban en eso.

En la estación, su mejor amiga, Kate Darry la esperaba en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos para comenzar su séptimo año en Hogwarts, también la esperaba allí su amigo Mark O'Greeny, que era su compañero de curso, el era un chico irlandés, alto, musculoso, inteligente, y de pelo negro, su cara siempre lucía despreocupada, y andaba siempre haciendo bromas, era quien hacía reír a Dianne. Ambos amigos también eran de Ravenclaw.

A las once menos cuarto, tarde como siempre, Dianne arribo a la plataforma y junto con sus amigos buscaron un compartimiento vacío, y encontraron uno en el que solo estaba un conocido chico rubio, que hacía desesperar a Dianne, el era alto, rubio, varonil, de ojos grises y lánguidos, y taaaaaaaan sexy, su nombre era igual de atractivo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, un verdadero bombón que le erizaba la nuca de solo pensar en él. Los saludo y se quedó callado, pensando absorto quién sabe en qué. Los chicos, se pusieron a hablar de lo que harían al terminar su último año en Hogwarts, y de qué exámenes rendirían.

-Es una lástima que ya se vaya a terminar-dijo Dianne- La he pasado genial en la escuela, he conocido mucha gente, y he vivido tantas experiencias….

-Si, a mi también me apena -acotó Mark

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 fin Flashback 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ahora, ella era la novia de Mark, cuantas noches habían pasado juntos, cuantos apasionados encuentros habían tenido, ella lo amaba, pero su presa sexual era Draco, como lo deseaba, cuando se lo cruzaba por los pasillos empezaba a exudar jugos, se excitaba mucho fantaseando con un encuentro en el que ella y el se encontraban y se fundían en uno solo¿Cuándo llegaría ese día?

A la semana siguiente se decidió, llamo a Hazel, su lechuza y escribió rapidamente un mensaje

_Draco:_

_Te espero el viernes a medianoche en la sala de los menesteres_

_Tu admiradora secreta_

En ese mismo instante, Draco se paseaba por los terrenos del colegio, bordeando el lago, pensando, como siempre en la chica que lo traía loca, su largo cabello castaño le apasionaba, su aroma a hierba recién cortada, sus excitantes ojos café, y su pulposa figura, como tallada por los dioses, Hermione Granger le gustaba desde tercer año, pero no podía admitirlo porque ella era nacida de muggles. Un súbito ulular interrumpió sus pensamientos y le entrego una nota que lo citaba a la sala de los menesteres el viernes a la medianoche.¿Podría ser ella, que le traía loco desde hacia tanto tiempo? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Por fín llego el viernes y los dos estaban excitadisimos a tal punto de que se habían salteado todas sus clases del día. Poco antes de las once y media, Dianne salió de su habitacion bajo el manto de invisibilidad de Mark, y se fue directamente al séptimo piso, y entro en la sala de los menesteres, en la que materializo un sofá y una cama de cuatro postes con sabanas azules, todo estaba iluminado por una ténue luz roja. A las doce menos cinco alguien entró, ella se recostó en el sofá y sirvió dos copas de champaña, "salud" dijo tendiendole una copa al impresionado Draco, quien le dijo, "pensé que eras Hermione Granger". A eso Dianne contestó:

-oh no, soy yo quien teenvió la nota, si quieres tomalo, si no, dejalo.

Draco se quedo de piedra ante esto, "lo tomo" dijo, y empezó a acariciar a la chica, que se estaba empapando en sus jugos.

Draco tomo su cintura entre las manos, y empezo a acariciar estimulantemente sus pezones, se los metio en la boca, los lamió, y Dianne no paraba de lanzar gemidos, ambos estaban muy excitados, al siguiente instante Draco empezo a acariciar el lado interior de los muslos de Dianne, que ahora gemía decidididamente alto.

Draco comenzó a acariciar su Clítoris mientras Dianne tocaba el sexo de su compañero. Ella se dio vuelta, y se arrodillo en cuatro patas, Draco aprovecho la situación y se lanzó encima de Dianne, la penetró salvajemente, con su largo, y duro pene, ella gemía de placer, al poco tiempo tuvo un salvaje orgasmo acompañado de los fluidos cálientes de su amante, quien luego se vistió y desapareció de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había llegado

------------------------------------------------------**Fin Capítulo 1**---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, la semana que viene se viene la continuacion...

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

ME DESPIDO...Sirius Weasley77


End file.
